Alone Time
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Sukka, one-shot. "Some married couples would worry about the glamour and magic of new love, newlyweds’ bliss, drifting away, leaving bitterness... but not them." Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area.

**Author's Note:** I was going to have this be a complete series, but due to my lost interest in keeping up with this pairing, I've set it to being a short little one-shot minus the rest of the prompts (there were supposed to be about ten of them). This one was based on "kissing" and that's where we're leaving them. Thank you for the never-ending support and I wish you all the best in this fandom!

Please, **review **when you're done and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Alone Time**_

**Rating **: PG-13

_November 2, 2008_

* * *

His lips were on hers before she had a second to react, his smile planted against hers which was growing. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling him closer. Her arms went around his waist as well, bending so her hands could rest on his back and bring their chests into contact. Whatever she had been previously doing had already been forgotten.

She didn't question his motives. She never questioned them, solely because she admired them so much. She loved the way that he would sweep her off her feet, even after being together for so long, and continue to make her fall deeper and deeper in love, past a point in which she thought she couldn't love him any more.

Some married couples would worry about the glamour and magic of new love, newlyweds' bliss, drifting away, leaving bitterness... but not them.

The gestures were always small, never too thoroughly thought out or planned, never too romantic or gentlemanly either, but they worked so well. They were so fitting for her, and they would only be so fitting for her and her alone.

Their history: their past, their present, and their future together was tangible, within reach and obtainable. They reached for it together, without even looking at the other for comfort or confirmation that the other was doing the same–they knew. They knew and trusted each other wholly, freely ready to jump into the unknown, knowing the other would be their guiding light.

Suki felt comforted by his warm lips on hers, the familiar feeling she could never get enough of to satisfy the hunger she had. Sighing contentedly against his mouth, she gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss, which he readily took, dipping her back slightly and swaying, as if they were dancing slowly.

Her grip on him tightened, and he chuckled into her mouth, before pulling back slightly to speak against her lips, "Afraid I'll drop you?"

"I'm afraid my knees will give out and you'll miss me when I fall," she teased back before nipping at his bottom lip playfully.

"Like I'd ever miss _you_," he replied, wasting no time in taking her lips yet again.

She praised whatever gods there were that their two-year-old finally went down for a nap soon before 'alone time' commenced.

Suki made a small noise of agreement in the back of her throat as he began their dance once again. This dance was her favorite, a fact he knew very well. Sokka's hands began to wander up and down her sides, never being able to stay still. Moving from her hips, up her torso, over her breasts, cupping her cheek, and back to her breasts as he moved his lips to kiss her neck, he couldn't stay in one place for too long. Suki, on the other hand, always had a purpose in mind, keeping her hands where she knew he would want them most. A strangled groan was her reward, his breath hot against her neck as he bit her gently. She giggled softly, raking her free hand through his hair after pulling out the tie that kept it back in its wolf's tail.

The electric feeling of his tongue trailing skin he had to move cloth away to get access to always made her heart rate jump. She didn't even realize that he had lifted her and brought her over to the table until she felt her backside come into contact with the hard surface of the wood. Her hands moved to his chest as his kisses became sweeter all of a sudden, more tender than before.

"So... what was that for?" she asked, attempting to hide that she was, in fact, breathless from his kiss when they finally broke apart. He liked to hold little things like that over her head, even if it didn't bother her too much. (She _was_ the one he was kissing, right?)

"Just because I can," he responded, thinking nothing of it. "Is that a problem?"

"Hardly."

"Good," he said, his bright blue eyes shining with delight. With a devilish smile–the smile that had brought their first child to them, she recalled absentmindedly–he kissed her again.

However, having to explain to their two-year-old what they were doing when she sleepily walked into the kitchen is an entirely different story Suki would have loved to have done without.


End file.
